<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notes To Self by K347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102820">Notes To Self</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K347/pseuds/K347'>K347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, Late Night Writing, M/M, Self confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K347/pseuds/K347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans just got a few days off from the busy-hollywood-actor-schedule, so he is staying with his boyfriend in their NYC apartment and cherishing every bit of this time. Today Seb had a few press related work commitments and Chris got to see the professional-Sebastian Stan in his element, which he loved! But Chris loves THIS more. Being tucked into the same bed, quietly listening to Sebastian's strong heartbeat among the faint sounds of late NY traffic. He lets out a soft chuckle when an exhausted Seb ocassionly mutters something romanian in his deep sleep. It's incredibly charming and at the same time it is calming and soothing. Chris knows it's past 01:00 am. He should probably stop staring at his beautiful boyfriend now and go back to sleep. Especially when both of them have planned to go on an early morning stroll tomorrow. But before that, being the introspective guy he is, Chris decides to pen down some of his thoughts on paper!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notes To Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Request: This drabble contains a lot of references from interviews and articles published in real life. But I don't mean to project any of this in the actual-incidents or life of these two people. This is a work of fiction, purely a fragment of my imagination. Please treat it as such.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the Journal of Christopher Robert Evans - 29th November 2019,<br/>To-do-list, Daily Notes and Observations for future-self :</p><p>🔸Try to match clothes with Seb more often<br/>🔸Especially the maroon, because he looks smoldering hot in that colour. It brings out the passion in his eyes<br/>🔸Try to get involved and a front seat in the room whenever Seb does his next photo-shoot. EVERYTIME! It might sound like a slightly perilous idea considering the tabloids, but it'll be totally worth it.<br/>🔸Although I know he subconsciously looks and acts like he's in a photoshoot 24/7, there's something about him posing infront of a camera, being sinfully pouty and intensely gazing that increases my heart rate and makes the butterflies in my stomach invite some more fireflies<br/>🔸Go to the gym together frequently. This shoot just reminded me of how deliciously distracting he can be while working out. Holy shit, I need to make it our quotidian routine!<br/>🔸Buy some more Armani bath-robes. Just do it. Maybe one of those David Yurman necklaces, too.<br/>🔸NEVER argue with Seb about roads in New York. He clearly knows better, so he'll always win. In addition to that, he'll always remember your dumb-ass-fight and give an ode to that in his cute-dorky-short videos by making a guy ask him about '4th and Lex'. That unknown-model/stranger apparently represents my ignorant attitude towards the travel advice given by this self-proclaimed 'Best-New-York-tour guide' (😅) God, he's such a dork, my dork!<br/>🔸Buy him a customised T-shirt that says 'Chubby-Dumpling' or 'Dumpling-Man' or maybe both. The nickname from the fans in China still gives him full-belly-laughs.<br/>🔸On your next Boston trip take him to the REAL Dunkin Donuts.<br/>🔸Always stash the freeze with Pizzas and donuts and hot dogs whenever he's having a cheat-day<br/>🔸After a big cheat-day lunch he'll insist on not having anything for dinner. He'll be pretty kin on that. But don't listen to him. Make the romanian bouef-salad recipe you got from his mom. He always caves in with that one! He did today, too.<br/>🔸Interviews for magazine profiles don't always go really well. I've also had my share of bad ones. When things like that happen, don't let him overthink and over analyse it. Seb himself can be a bit capricious at times and every interviewer can't capture the accurate image of a person through his/her writing from an hour long interview. But not everyone gets the privilege to understand,admire and adore this soft, pure, a little shy, beautifully complex and precious soul.<br/>🔸Despite of being an amazing, talented and wonderful human being, Seb will doubt himself at times. Have mercurial mood swings because of it. It's a part of how the human brain functions.<br/>🔸As excruciating as it is for you to witness, don't rush him through that. Let him complete his own thought process, but also never leave his side during that time. Hold him, be there for him. Just like he is there for you, always.<br/>🔸 Seb moves around, paces a lot when he is nervous. Licks his parched lips, tossles his hair. In all honesty, he is more fidgety than Dodger during a haircut!<br/>🔸So when his negative thoughts start to proliferate, give him some extra warm hugs. He says those help and also because you can't help it!<br/>🔸Be an anchor for him during all this turbulance.<br/>🔸Cuddle on that spacious, heavenly couch in the apartment till all of the brain noises settle down.<br/>🔸Then make Seb realise how fucking PERFECT he is and try to erase each and every one of the insecurities he has about his physique and not putting on enough muscle<br/>🔸Tell this sweet, kind, gorgeous man that he's not '50-miles behind' anyone. He doesn't need to compare himself to anybody else, simply because it's not fair, to THEM!<br/>🔸Nobody can ever be compared to Sebastian, because he truly is the one and only. He doesn't need to worry about the ego maniac-races in Hollywood️ because he is playing in his own pro-league! Make sure to always remind him of that.<br/>🔸Whenever people compliment him, Seb acts polite and then often internally wonders if they are being obsequious. But do it just right, with a few yet genuine words and he'll turn into an adorably blushing goofball. Try to bring that look on his face as much as you can.</p><p>🔸 Last but not the least, Love him. Just Love him. Treasure him, spend time with him as much and as often as you can, till the very last second that you're breathing. You'll never be able to figure out how you got so lucky to get to be with this actual angel of a human being, so don't wreck your mind over it. Seb is the universe's blessing to you. Never dare to forget that. And try to improve yourself each and everyday for him. Because Sebastian Stan, truly does deserve the best!</p><p>🔸Ohh, and also remember to buy some bigger blankets. As cute as the cashmere ones are, they can't endure the New York winter too successfully. Mackie was right, our apartment needs some dude-sized blankets. But for now, the snuggles will have to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>